Mentalmente enfermo
by levadura
Summary: Una recapitualación de tres historias one-shot. Temas variados. Yaoi,Humor,Romance,Angst,Rape. PG-13, PG-15.
1. Yo soy un momento ¿tú quién eres?

Disculpen si "plagio", lo que pasa es que me pareció graciosa la idea del "cambiecito", y yo me acuerdo haberlo leído en otra parte XD, pues... no sé... si alguien le parece que mi fic es totalmente "igual" a otro, me lo indica, me dice que fic es, de que autor/anime y yo CONCIENZUDA E INMEDIATAMENTE lo borro... ¿oki?... así igualmente les pido que disfruten.

Un poco de crossover con Harry Potter XD

**Disclaimer: Naruto NO es mío, es de sus respectivos dueños, Masashi Kishimoto y parejas yaoi**

**Contain: **Tal vez un poco de TODO (bien de todo me refiero yaoi, yuri, hetero, etc... bueno, tal vez yuri no o.o)

Mentalmente enfermo 

**1 Yo soy... un momento... ¿tú quién eres?**

Cinco minutos después todo el aula de pociones tosía fervientemente.

-¿Potter? � ¡¡Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor!!

-... u.ú

La verdad nunca se le habían dado bien las pociones, pero esto era algo realmente infame. Se levantó de su silla y (como le indicó el profesor Snape XD) guardó la cochinada de poción que había hecho en un frasco y la puso en una estantería. Limpió el desastre que había provocado su "magnifica" solución y se resignó a perder la siguiente clase y los treinta puntos como castigo. De todos modos ¿Qué podía hacer en contra del profesor Snape?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre realmente no es importante, Severus Snape.

-¿Voldemort?

-¿Lo conoces? La verdad él es un primo lejano mío n.n'...

-Ahhhh... bueno, ejem. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Nosotros somos parte de la aldea del sonido y yo soy su gobernante (Kage). Bueno hemos venido para comprarte una poción tóxica tan potente que con tan sólo algunos mililitros podamos matar una población entera. Estamos dispuestos a dar dos mil galeones.

-¿Dos mil? O.o

-Si, dos mil.

Bien, bien. Se puede decir que al mundo lo mueve el dinero y si, a Severus Snape también lo mueve. Pero la moralidad y el dinero es algo que no pueden vivir juntos y (aunque ustedes no lo crean) Snapy ((apodo)) tiene mucha moral. Así que fue al despacho trasero y sacó la primera poción que encontró.

"Mmmm... la poción de Potter. Potter es tan inepto que de seguro su poción no hace más que convertir en perro por algunos minutos a quien la tome. Se la doy y me convierto asquerosamente rico XD. Además ese tipo me da muy mala espina de seguro quiere envenenar a una población entera o a muchas y eso está mal..."

-Muchas gracias Severus –el Kage de la aldea del sonido musitó reptante cuando tuvo la botella en sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.- Satanás... digo... Dios... se lo va a pagar... WAJAJJAJAJJAJA... –y él y su tropa ANBU desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

-¿¡QUE?! ¡¡PERO NO ME PAGÓ!! ¡¡HIJO DE...!!

Y como dicen "Perro no come perro", ni Orochimaru ni Snapy ((apodo)) consiguieron lo que querían, pero Oro, no se iba a dar cuenta de ello hasta días después de que intentara envenenar a la aldea de la hoja entera; inyectando la pócima en pozos, presas de agua, veneros, etc... matando a todo el que bebiera el agua con la sustancia...

Días después...

-Waaaa... que bien me siento hoy... supongo que hoy será un día diferente... tal vez Sakura-chan me dé un beso... sip... –un chico de profundos ojos azabaches y cabello negro azulado se levantó de su cama y fue directamente al baño- no sé... me siento diferente... mi voz parece más ronca... Tralalalala... si, mi voz suena horrible... ((xD)) –y fue cuando se paró frente al espejo, el momento en el que notó las 'ligeras' diferencias de su físico...- ¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡SASUKEEEEEEE!! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI ESPEJO!?...

Y así, en toda la aldea de Konoha se oyeron gritos aterrados y desesperados al descubrir que no era su respectivo cuerpo en el que se encontraban aquella mañana.

-¡¡AAAHHHH!! ¡¡SOY NEJI-NIISAN!! –una chica de cabello azul oscuro cayó desmayada (y con una hemorragia nasal) de susto al desvestirse y entrar al baño... y descubrir que ese cuerpo... no era exactamente el suyo... ejem... pobre Hinata...

Media hora después----

-¡¡Kakashi-sensei!!

-¡¿CON QUIÉN ME CONFUNDES?! –sonríe y sus dientes brillan a un kilómetro de distancia- ¡¡Yo no soy ese disparatado excéntrico!!... yo soy... –hace una pose de superhéroe-...

-¿Gai-sensei? O.o ¡¿Usted está en el cuerpo de Kakashi-sensei?!

-... Si... o.o... o al menos eso debo de suponer –sonrisa- Lee...

- ¡¡Nooooo!! –llanto- T.T

-¿¡¡¡QUÉEEEEEE!!!!!? ¿KONOHA AÚN NO HA MUERTO?

Si, ya lo habrán imaginado... pobre Oro-chan... no consiguió su cometido... AJAJAJAJAAJ... me alegro �... ese Orochimaru no me cae nada bien...

-¿Quién dijo eso? �U' Está expuesto a sufrir una muerte terrible, dolorosa y cruel...

Y mientras trato de escapar del lugar de donde estoy... ((coughcough))... veamos como sigue todo por Konoha... tomando en cuenta las circunstancias de nuestros amiguitos.

**Sasuke PDV**

Si, jejejee... que estúpido me siento haciendo streptease frente al espejo, pero Naruto realmente se ve sexy sin ropa... jujuju... si alguien me viera en este momento juraría que estoy loco, soy un pervertido por no respetar un cuerpo que no es mío y aprovecharme de la situación... pero como tengo esperanzas de que nadie me vea voy a seguir usando el cuerpo de Naruto a mi gusto... ¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! Que malo soy...

Que hermoso se ve... o me veo con uniforme de colegiala y falda corta... cortísima... estoy babeando... mi nariz está sangrando... debo tomarme fotografías y vendérselas a Gaara... seguro que pagaría bien por ellas... ¡¡pero que demonios!!... ¡¿por qué vendérselas?! ¡¡ME QUEDARÍA CON ELLAS!!

¿Por qué compartir algo tan bueno? (saliva)

Bien creo que debería cambiarme de ropa a algo más decente...

¡¡CLARO QUE NOOOO!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAA...!!!!!11!unouno!!!!! 1!!!!1!!

**Sakura PDV**

Ay, no. Ahora me entero de que este viejo loco está en el cuerpo de Kakashi-sensei...

Demonios, que pesadilla.

Bueno al menos ya no tengo una gran frente...

_Inner Sakura:_ ¡¡YUJUUUUU!! ¡¡Bien por nuestra belleza!! ((risa descarada))

Pero no me gusta absolutamente nada el nuevo cuerpo que tengo.

_Inner Sakura:_ ¡¡Maldita sea por nuestra belleza perdidaaa!! ((llanto desconsolado estilo uno de Sakura))

¡¡ESTOY EN EL CUERPO DE LEEEEEEEEE!! ((llanto desconsolado estilo dos de Sakura))

Y debo suponer que él está en el mío...

Cuando hice la actividad primordial de la mañana (mirarme al espejo) me di cuenta de la abominable pesadilla y salí a correr a buscar a Kakashi-sensei de inmediato... cómo no pensé en que él también habría cambiado su cuerpo...

Ahora que me pregunto ¿por qué Lee?... Pudo haber sido cualquier otra persona... ah ya recuerdo....

Ayer Lee me ayudó con las bolsas del mandado.

Como me lo encontré en las afueras de la tienda y él insistió en ayudarme yo no me opuse.

_Flashback_

-¡¡VAMOS SAKURA-SAN, DÉJEME AYUDARLA CON ESO!! ((Lee persiguiendo a Sakura que corría a toda velocidad))

-¡¡LO SIENTO LEE-SAN, LLEVO PRISA!! ((de la distracción de escapar de Lee no ve un poste de la luz y choca de cara con él)) 6.9 oughh... creo que veo pequeños shurikens volando alrededor de mi cabeza...

-Oh, Sakura-san, no se preocupe yo la ayudaré... ((Lee carga a Sakura en sus brazos y también la bolsa del mandado))

-_KO (KNOCK OUT xD) **X.X** ..._Muchas gracias Lee-san... ((sonrojo))

Fin del Flashback 

Debe ser porque fue con la última persona con la cual hice contacto físico, si, porque luego de llegar a mi casa hice contacto visual con mi madre, me tomé un GRAN vaso de agua y me marché a dormir...

**Naruto PDV**

Vaya... que horrible se ve Sasuke por la mañana...

Tiene unas ojeras más grandes que las de Gaara y se ve más enfermizo que Gekkou Hayate (el encargado de la eliminación del 3er examen para chuunin).

Da repugnancia... jajajaja... ya me imagino si Sakura-chan lo viera así... se le quitarían las ganas de seguro jujuju...

...y... ¿y si tratara de conquistar a Sakura-chan con el cuerpo de Sasuke?... no podría interferir ya que supongo que él está en mi cuerpo... nahhh, que flojera, además puedo hacer cosas peores teniendo esta 'candente' imagen... jiajiajia... espero que ése idiota no está haciendo nada indebido con mi aspecto... o si no... ((tronido de dedos)) �.�...

Más vale que me lave la cara... (o le lave la cara a Sasuke)... me está haciendo vomitar el tanto verlo así...

Me pregunto por qué habremos cambiado de cuerpo...

Lo último que recuerdo que hice yo ayer fue comerme un plato de miso ramen...

Si, pero antes...

_Flashback_

_-¡¡Creo que tengo gamas de ramen hoy!! ((salta y grita escandalosamente, luego corre hacia el Ichiraku))._

_Fin del Flashback_

Pero antes de eso...

_Flashback_

_-¿Qué voy a comer hoy? ((piensa, se rasca el estómago, camina por el parque)) vaya, si que tengo una agenda muy concurrida este día... ((parpadea, piensa, se vuelve a rascar y vuelve a pensar n.n))_

_Fin del Flashback_

¡¡Me rindo!!

**Hinata PDV**

No puede ser cierto... tengo el cuerpo de Neji-niisan... waaaa... no es justo... de todas la personas que pudieron haber sido tuvo que ser exactamente él...

No puedo creer que no me haya fijado en el largo del pelo antes de meterme en la bañera

WAAAAAA... esto ha sido algo traumático de por vida... ya quiero ir con mi cita con el psiquiat- digo psicólogo y espero que hoy me de unos muy buenos narcoti- digo medicamentos...

Je.je.je... calma Hinata... calma... no te desesperes...

Tengo que respetar la intimidad de Neji-niisan como apuesto que él respetaría la mía... no quiero volver a ver el cuerpo de Neji-niisan nuevamente...

Mentira, si quiero.

Pero el que me habla es ése pequeño demonio en forma de Naruto... lo que sea que esté cuchicheando no debe ser nada bueno...

¡Diablos!... pero se ve tan lindo...

Y ahora habla ése pequeño ángel en forma de mi (o de mi CUERPO) que me dice más cosas...

No sé a quién prestar atención.

Bueno, hasta que me decida escuchar a alguien creo que seguiré agazapada aquí con únicamente una toalla encima, inclusive si me da hipotermia.

**Kiba PDV**

¡¡GUAUUUUU!! ¡¡WOOOFFFF!! ¡¡GUAUUU!! ¡Wofffff!! Wof, fush, guauuu, guau vofff fow, guaffff.... Wof, fush, guauuu, guau vofff fow, guaffff vofff...

**Akamaru PDV**

Lo que él quiso decir es que le gusta mucho estar en MI cuerpo... el MÍO... no me gusta nada de nada el de él, es incómodo andar en dos patas y tener que ir a un inodoro cuando quieras hacer tus necesidades (ya que YO del inodoro suelo beber...)

Bien, mientras tanto comemos todo lo que nos encontramos y vemos este aparato cuadrado con colorcitos llamado TELEVISOR y destruimos la casa de Kiba-san...

((NA: sé que Akamaru no es EXACTAMENTE una persona, pero como si lo fuera, se comunica con Kiba y toda la cosa xD)

**Shino PDV**

Bien, cambié de cuerpo con mi padre... nada interesante... todos quédense dormidos por favor... -.-, de todos modos muchas escritoras (y escritores) de fan fics ni se toman la molestia de incluirme... ((lloro desconsolado de Sakura uno))

Bien, pero hay un Dios... estoy empezando a pensar seriamente en incluirme al elenco de los Power Rangers algo del ninja fuerza no sé qué...

Seguramente seré muy famoso y tendré muchos admiradores...

Algo que no me pasa en esta estúpida serie...

Solamente espero que los viejos que producen los Power Rangers paguen mejor que éstos...

**Ino PDV**

Waaaaaaa... no es justo... con lo bonito que me había dejado el manicure...

Ahora no puedo apreciarlo...

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.............................

Estoy en el cuerpo de Choujiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...............................

((NA: xD ya sabían ¿verdad?))

Me siento 1000000 veces más ancha y mi ropa no me queda... (sniffsniff)... que poco sentido de la moda debe tener Chouji...

Pobrecito...

Ahora sé lo que se siente.

Bueno, creo que debo recetarle algo para la dieta, conozco varias muy buenas que creo que debería probar... es más... ¿por qué no lo hago yo mientras permanezco con su cuerpo?

Si, jujujuju la dieta de la luna (xD) y un montón de pilates, creo que con eso sería suficiente...

Sólo espero que con este gran volumen me pueda mover...

**Shika PDV**

Bien...... esto no es graciosooooooooo................ ¿¡POR QUÉ JUSTAMENTE EN EL CUERPO DE INOOOO?!

Tengo... "cositas"... de mujer y yo mismo me causo aversión...

Esto no es nada de nada bueno...

¿Y SI A INO LE OCURRE 'SU PERIODO' MIENTRAS QUE YO TENGO SU CUERPO?

QUE PROBLEMATICOOOOOO -.-U'

Ni hablar... me muero... me suicido... cualquier cosa antes de sentir lo que sienten "ellas"...

Es más...

Me volvería más apático de lo que acostumbradamente soy...

Y eso sería muy, muy problemático...

¡¡Teman, compañeros míos; teman!!

**Chouji PDV**

Digamos que ser como Shika... de huesos muy, muy, pero muy pequeños, es un poco molesto...

Batallo para moverme porque me parece que con un pequeño viento fuera a volar...

Aunque eso sería bueno...

¡¡Siempre quise conocer Júpiter!!

Bien, creo que ya me faltan vitaminas... estoy empezando a alucinar... ¡debo comer algo!

¡¡Salgamos a comprar mucha comida chatarra!!... sirve que de paso le pregunto a Asuma-sensei que es lo que pasa...

(y verifico quién está en mi hermosa persona).

**TenTen PDV**

No sé por qué pero todos se portan raros... o.o... o será que me falta actualización de los hechos más recientes... como me fui a entrenar varios días de Konoha y acabo de regresar, todo me parece extraño.

Sakura, Hinata y Kakashi-sensei actúan como Lee-kun, Neji-san y Gai-sensei.

Y todo Konoha estaba congregada en el centro VESTIDOS CON PIJAMA.

Cuando le pregunté que pasaba a Gai-sensei que leía ¡COME COME PARADISE!... esto no puede ser... me dijo que él no era mi maestro... y apuntó EL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCONTRABA KAKASHI-SENSEI...

Bien, ya estaba deduciendo que es lo que pasaba...

No se necesita ser Neji-san (es decir, un genio) para saber lo que pasa:

¡Debe ser un juego de rol!

¡Cada quién actuaría como otra persona! ¡Y vestiría con su pijama!

Mal momento para irme de Konoha... ¡estaban en un juego de rol!

¡Y yo no había participado, que lástima!

¡Espero que haya otra oportunidad y poder actuar como alguien más!

Me presenté con Kakashi-sensei (Gai-sensei) y actué con naturalidad (como lo hubiera hecho con el 'real'), me reporté, le conté eventualidades, saludé a Hinata (debo suponer, por la forma neutra en que me contestó que actuaba como Neji-san) a Sakura (que linda, n.n, se portaba de la misma forma de Lee)

**Neji PDV**

¿Atisbo de inteligencia? ¿Poder de deducción enorme? (aún mayor que la de NOSOTROS, los genios de Konoha) (me refiero, POR SUPUESTO, a MI, ah si... también a Nara y a Uchiha)

Nunca lo sabré, pero TenTen se comportaba normalmente con nosotros.

Creo que debo decirle que se gradúe unos lentes.

Aunque mejor no dije nada y esperé a que preguntara algo.

Habló como siempre conmigo, con Lee y con Gai-sensei. ((NA: el burro por delante xD))

Y me sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

A menos de que le guste Hinata no puedo concluir por qué sigue hablando tan naturalmente con nosotros.

Las mujeres son algo misterioso.

Sobretodo porque estoy en el cuerpo de una.

Porque no es un sueño, ya que aún tengo el pelo demasiado azul y corto.

Si, estoy en el cuerpo de Hinata.

**Lee PDV**

Que pena me da estar en el cuerpo de Sakura-san...

No vaya a pensar que hice algo inapropiado...

¡De seguro y piensa que cepillé su pelo sin autorización!

¡Con lo mucho que lo cuida!

Espero que nadie se cuenta de que no me cambié la pijama, no me lavé la cara, ni me cepillé los dientes.

Dios mío, espero que los ángeles del cielo me perdonen por ese gran pecado... ¡¡PERO NI MODO, TODO SEA POR EL AMOR DE SAKURA-SAN!!...

Prefiero el reconocimiento de ella y de Gai-sensei... por encima de todos los seres humanos del mundo, de los mundos y de las otras dimensiones...

Bien, por ahora solamente esperaré a que el fulgor de mi juventud no se extinga por la preocupación...

((Se oye Wild Drive, 4to opening en japonés de Yu-Gi-Oh!!))

¿Y bieeeeeen? ¿Quieren saber que pasó? ¿En serio quieren saberlo? ¡No digaaaan mentiras! ¿En serio?

¿De verdad?

¿De veritas?

¿De veraaaaas, veraaas, verasssss?

Pues entonces...

¡¡Lean el próximo capítulo no se lo pueden perder!! ¡¡Estará mega-fantástico-DATTE BAYOO xDD!!

No, no se crean xD... este será un one-shot... XDD... era una broma... no se esponjen...

Y bien, si siguen leyendo es porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer o se esperaban un muy buen final, pero les advierto que este final...

a) Los hará vomitar.

b) Los hará dos veces seguidas vomitar.

c) Los aburrirá

d) Los decepcionará

e) Todas las anteriores.

Y si bien no les provoca ninguna de las anteriores entonces las(los) admiraré de por vida.

Esto todavía sigue siendo parte del fic...

Y bien, después de varios días (en donde no se bañaron, ni se cambiaron de ropa, nadie ((jajaja, que asco xD))) aun en cuando no podían bien distinguir quien era quien, algo milagroso ocurrió...

Una hadita mágica los tocó con su aura celestial y los mandó al país de los sueños, donde todo era felicidad ((¿?))....

¡¡PUES NO EN MI FIC!!

Bien, como todos sabemos cuando algo entra a nuestro estómago y por varios procesos físico-químicos, tomamos lo que es beneficioso para nuestro cuerpo y lo demás LO DESECHAMOS...

(Bien, ya saben lo torpe que es Harry con las pociones, no era una de larga duración xDD)

Ustedes saben, vamos al baño y luego... ejem... prosigamos con el fic..

Una mañana normal en Konoha, en la cual todos se levantaron, ya sin mirarse al espejo, se esperaban los horrores de ésos últimos días...

-Mi voz suena mucho más chillona de lo normal... Tralalala... seh, que horrible suena... que feos gallos le salen de la voz a Sasuke... –y entonces al notar su estatura empezó a gritar de felicidad- ¡¡SIEEEEEE, SOY DE NUEVO NARUTO-DATTE BAYOOOO!! ¡¡Soy enanooooo-datte bayooo!! ¡¡Soyyy rubioooo!! ¡¡Tengooo la voz chillona-datte bayooo!!

**FIN**

n-n... jajaja, ah que estúpido final.


	2. Viaje en el tiempo

Bien, un romance, Yaoi, UchiNaru (UchihaXNaruto), advertencia de ¿lemmon? ¿rape? XD si así se le puede llamar a lo que está escrito n-n. Lo que está en **negrita** es **lo que pasa en el instante **lo que está en _Itálica _es lo que _hablan los personajes_. A veces es PDV de personaje y otras es PDV de narrador, así que atentos al abrupto cambio, ¿si?.

****

**_Mentalmente_**** enfermo. **

**2 Viaje en el tiempo.**

Me aferré a su cuerpo para no perderle, pero todos mis intentos de tratar de recordarlo como era antes, cuando apenas lo conocía, se desvanecieron ante mis ojos.

Entonces me acosté a dormir, con lágrimas en las mejillas y olvidando el día que se iba lentamente, traté de imaginarme una realidad y un futuro incierto.

**Dormí en su cama toda la noche, él besó mis labios y sintiendo más dolor que placer, sintiéndome más ultrajado que amado, dejé que hiciera lo que a él se le antojara conmigo.**

**Me acarició con delicadeza y susurrándome en el oído, exhalando con dificultad, emitió unas palabras que en cualquier persona hubiera esperado oír, excepto en él:**

**_"Te amo más que a nada..."._**

****

**_"¿Y más que a nadie...?"_**

****

**Y sonriéndome respondió:**

**_"Más que a nadie..."_**

**Sentía miedo, pero me dejé llevar por esos ojos negros llenos de pasión.**

**Lo besé en los labios y cerré los ojos, tratando de ocultar la tensión a la cual me tenía sometido.**

****

**_"Relájate..."_ me indicó, mostrando que estaba enterado de lo que yo sentía.**

**Pero no pude dejar de experimentar pavor.**

**Después de varias caricias, besos y cambios de posición, al abrirme suavemente las piernas sentí dolor en la parte baja de mi cuerpo.**

**Él me estaba penetrando de forma violenta y me dolía demasiado.**

**Entre más acortaba la distancia, más me lastimaba, no lo podía evitar, mi cuerpo se tensaba por el dolor, mientras él simplemente continuaba.**

**_"Relájate..."_ repitió, molesto, se estaba enfadando y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada para hacer desaparecer esa horrible sensación. **

**El dolor se multiplicó y automáticamente grité.**

**Grité, gemí y lloré. **

**Le imploré que no siguiera.**

**Pero él seguía hurgándome, seguía besándome y acariciándome.**

**Él no paraba.**

**Varias veces grité de sufrimiento y pude sentir que algo más que sudor me empapaba.**

**Cerré los ojos.**

**Y sollocé.**

**Rogué por que esto fuera una pesadilla.**

**Y prometí en que jamás volvería a confiar en unos ojos negros como los que él tenía.**

En la mañana desperté muy confundido, me sentía muy extraño...

Miré con cuidado la habitación en la que me encontraba.

Por alguna rara razón no la reconocí.

Por alguna rara razón no la recordaba.

Y por alguna rara razón tenía el aroma de algo que sí podía identificar.

_"...Sa-sa- ¿Sasuke?..."_

Revolví las mantas y salté ágilmente de la cama, muy asustado.

Salí rápidamente de la casa, y pude ver un niño muy pequeño afuera de ella, agazapado contra la pared.

Lloraba y gimoteaba entrecortadamente, mientras susurraba algo de "Maldito Kakashi" y no sé que otras cosas más...

¿Maldito Kakashi?

Muy sorprendido examiné al niño y reconocí un cabello oscuro muy característico de alguien a quien yo conocía.

Él lentamente volvió su vista hacía mi, sintiendo mi presencia y me miró con unos ojos negros los cuales me dejaron helado, contemplándolo de forma sorprendida.

_"¿Qué me miras pedazo de baka?_" me replicó enfadado y me arrojó de forma hostil una roca que fácilmente pude atrapar en el aire.

Ese niño era tan...

Tan identificable...

Tan conocido...

Sin saber que decir, mientras él seguía viéndome con ira, me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado.

_"¿Por qué lloras?" _le pregunté con dulzura mirándolo comprensivamente

_"No te importa"_ contestó de forma grosera, sonrojándose y volteando su cabeza hacia otro sitio donde no pudiera captar sus ojos. Sus ojos negros. _"No me gusta que nadie me considere débil"_

_"Jeee... que niño tan predecible"_ y dicho esto me cambié en un segundo al sitio hacia donde él miraba.

_"¡Eso no es verdad!..."_ se paró frente a mí y apuntándome acusadoramente con el dedo, con unos ojos dignos de cualquier Uchiha enfadado, se puso en una posición de pelea _"¡El ser mayor y un ninja de alto rango no te da derecho a que te burles de mí!"_

_"Jajajajajaja..." _y después de destornillarme en el piso de la risa y ponerme serio nuevamente, le dije lo que pensaba de su actitud _"Tienes valor niño, pero eres todo un estúpido... en menos de un segundo podría matarte y comerme tus restos xD WajajjAJAJAJjajaajJAJAJAAJ...Un momento ¿cómo sabes que soy un ninja de alto rango?"_

Y si tal vez era un niño de verdad exasperante, no era un idiota. Quitó su pose de pelea y se dispuso aún a mirarme de una forma más que agria.

_"Por tu protector de Konohagakure...y las ropas que vistes..." _me dí cuenta. Tenía razón, traía puesto el fondo negro de las ropas de ninja y el protector mal colocado en el cuello.

Reí y me toqué la cabeza.

_"Y ahora, que hemos hecho las paces, creo que deberíamos de empezar de nuevo"_ me arrodillé a su lado, para alcanzar su estatura y con una voz dulce y tranquila le sonreí _"¿de acuerdo? Aunque deberíamos presentarnos, antes..." _le indiqué que deseaba conocer su nombre.

Me asintió y musitó rápidamente.

_"YosoyObitoUchihaytengoseisaños..."_

_"¿Qué? ¡No te entendí! ¿Podrías repetírmelo?"_ y le volví a sonreír.

Respiró de manera profunda y repitió:

_"Soy Obito Uchiha y tengo seis años"_

Bien, como había sospechado era un Uchiha. Y era apenas un chiquillo de seis años.

_"Bien Obito... jejeje... yo soy alguien que no sabe dónde está, quién es o porque apareció por aquí n.n"_ volteé un poco hacia la casa y le pregunté _"¿Tu vives aquí?"_

_"Si..."_ y con una expresión seria me repuso _"Eres un imbécil ¿cómo poder olvidar quién dónde o porqué estás aquí?"_

Una venita apareció en mi cabeza "_No mas imbécil que un niño que llora por la nada..."_

En menos de lo que dije eso, su rostro frío se quebrantó y me miró con dolor.

_"L-lo... lo siento"_ me disculpé. Esos ojos hacían más efecto en mí de lo que yo habría esperado.

Me dio la espalda y susurró de entrecortadamente...

_"Tu... eres igual que él... tu... lo único que quieren es burlarse de mi..."_

_"¿Quién quiere burlarse de ti?"_ le inquirí preocupado.

_"Kakashi..."_

_"¿Kakashi?"_ No podía ser cierto. Al menos no en la dimensión en donde yo vivía _"¿Es tu maestro?"_

_"No"_ y sollozó _"es mi compañero de clase"_

_"Ah..."_ me sentí confundido. ¿Eran compañeros de clase? Era extraño. Seguramente era un niño con el mismo nombre de mi antiguo sensei.

_"Se supone que para las prácticas de la academia nos pusieron como equipo... pero él se la pasa haciendo idioteces... él nunca hace nada bien... nunca sigue las reglas, pero todos nos consideran como iguales aunque yo soy mejor... me gustaría estar yo sólo en el equipo... así todo saldría bien..."_

Me sentí un poco enojado. Crío prepotente.

_"¿Sabes algo? En alguna parte te lo dirán, pero déjame ser el primero en desmentirte... es algo que mi sensei, cuando pasé a gennin me dijo... 'aquellos que rompen las reglas son llamados basura, pero aquellos que no cuidan de sus compañeros son incluso peor que basura'... ¿¡Sabes qué?! ¡Tu eres igual que a un antiguo compañero mío de equipo...! Él siempre estaba obsesionado con algo de 'matar a ése hombre'... y jamás nos dio un lugar a sus compañeros... hasta que... que..." _y paré... pensar en Sasuke... me dolía... me decepcionaba... estaba alzando la voz y el pequeño Obito me miraba extrañado.

Respiré hondo y tosí disimuladamente...

_"Ah, si, jejejeje, como decía..."_ le sonreí _"¿Tu quieres ser ninja, no?"_ él asintió. _"Pues bien, ser ninja no es nada fácil. Muchas veces tendrás que depender de tus compañeros, aunque no te lleves bien con ellos, aunque los odies, o aunque te decepcionen..."_ pausé y miré sus altaneros ojos. _"Si no estás dispuesto a trabajar en equipo... no deberías ser ninja..."_

Entonces me paré y reí... _"¿Consciente Obito-chan?" _

Frunció el ceño y asintió. _"¿Entonces por qué Kakashi no hace eso?"_

_"Tal vez porque no lo sabe, deberías decírselo y si no quiere, pues ponerle los pies en la tierra y que deje de intentar ser ninja, que eso no es para él..."_

_"Tu me estás mintiendo..."_

_"Jejeje, en estos momentos no me crees, pero en poco tiempo verás que tengo razón..."_

_"¿Cuándo?"_

_"Cuando estés en una misión real"_

_"¿Cuándo?"_

_"No sé Obito-chan, no sé..."_ suspiré, lo tomé la cabeza y reí de nuevo _"Pronto, supongo..."_

El suspiró y rió también.

_"Bueno... creo que ya me voy..."_ y le di la espalda, alejándome, agitando un poco la mano _"Hasta luego, Obito-chan, gusto en conocerte..."_

**_"Hasta luego... Naruto..." _**

**_"Hasta luego Sasuke... creo que esto es lo mejor para los dos..."_**

**_"Yo también lo creo..."_ el chico volvió su rostro _avergonzado "Quiero que sepas que lo que te dije anoche es verdad... discúlpame por todo... por el dolor que te hice sentir"_**

**_"No te preocupes"_ el rubio sonrió, tratando de ocultar su miedo y su desconfianza.**

**_"No tienes por qué ocultarme nada, sé que aún me tienes miedo"_ alzó un poco la mano para acariciar la mejilla del ojiazul, pero este se apartó rápidamente haciéndose un poco para atrás. Ambos retuvieron la expresión, no sabiendo que decir. Uno y otro bajaron la mirada y Naruto se mordió el labio, mientras que Sasuke le daba la espalda y se alejaba con ritmo paulatino _"Lo siento mucho... haría cualquier cosa... para recobrar tu confianza"_**

**_"Sa-sa-Sasuke..."_ el rubio alzó la vista con lágrimas en los ojos. Éste último volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa vacía.**

**_"No te preocupes... estaré bien... tú también"_**

****

**_"No, no voy a estar bien..."_**

****

_"No, no vas a estar bien, jejeje" _un pequeño niño de largo cabello negro se postró junto a mí y rió encantadoramente con una de esas risitas infantiles. "Oh, ¿por qué llora?"y dicho esto se puso a un lado mío y trató de buscarme el rostro.

_"Déjame en paz..."_

_"¿En paz?"_ rió nuevamente y tocó mi cabeza _"Los shinobis no lloran... pero usted sí, ¿por qué?"_ y alcé la cara, confundido. Dos ojos negros me vislumbraban con ternura y pude notar que el pequeño niño reía feliz.

_"¡Estoy contento!"_ su diminuto rostro era tan adorable que no pude evitar sentirme risueño por su causa.

_"¿Por qué?"_ le pregunté, ahora yo con un atisbo de alegría.

_"Porque hoy nació mi hermanito... n.n, es tan lindo..." _((NA: xD)) si él decía que era lindo, le tendría que creer...

_"¿En serio?"_

_"¡¡Siii!!"_

_"¿Y cómo se llama?"_

_"No sé, todavía no le ponen un 'se llama... y el nombre', pero supongo que será un nombre hermosísimo, jeje"_

Ése niño era tan tierno y adorable que no pude aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo y decirle eso mismo. Lo único que él hizo fue sonrojarse y reír nuevamente diciendo muy emocionado cosas sobre su nuevo hermanito.

_"¿Y tú como te llamas"_ le pregunté, conjeturando la respuesta.

_"Uchiha Itachi... ¿cuál es su nombre, señor?"_ Jejeje, vaya niño más dulce...

_"Me gustaría decírtelo, pero por alguna razón lo olvidé y no quiero recordarlo..." _le expliqué con tranquilidad y le revolví un poco el cabello. Él me contempló con un rostro total de seriedad y con una expresión adulta musitó:

_"Lo que pasa es que usted no me lo quiere decir..."_

Me quedé estático con la afirmación. Los Uchiha desde siempre y para siempre los tendré tatuados en la memoria porque aunque tengan muy poca edad, siempre tendrán la suspicacia digna de un jounnin.

_"Juss.. eso no es cierto..."_

_"No hace falta que lo esconda, usted me agrada, aunque sea un espía enviado de otra aldea le aseguro por en honor de mi clan _((NA: o-o sus promesas no valen))_ que no se lo diré a nadie"_

_"Bien, te lo diré yo me llamo... ehhh... Sasuke n.nU" _y bien, le dije una mentira, lo acepto... pero después de pensar un nombre, antes de ponerme Kakashi, Shika, Kiba, Gaara u otro nombre preferí el suyo... nunca sabré porque, pero como para hacerme más miserable por ello, el niño chilló emocionado a morir y clamó con júbilo:

_"¡Me encanta ese nombre! ¡yo quiero que a mi hermanito le llamen igual!"_ y sin duda alguna me sumí en el silencio y pensé en las posibilidades de otro Sasuke Uchiha.

_"A mi también me encantaría, Ita-chan... ¿te puedo llamar así?"_

_"Claro, señor Sasuke-san" _rió repetidamente y luego se puso serio de la misma forma abrupta _"Ahora, dígame, ¿por qué lloraba?"_

_"Mmm... porque..." _pensé cuidadosamente lo que le diría al niño, tal vez no lo asimilaría bien. _"Bien, yo quiero mucho a una persona... pero esa persona... no actuó como yo pensaba que actuaría... ¿si?"_

_"Si, pero... ¿a qué se refiere con lo último? ¿con eso de 'actuar como usted pensaba'?"_

_"Eres demasiado pequeño para poder decírtelo... n.nU... espero que comprendas, entonces se fue y yo pasé todo este tiempo temiéndole... porque yo crecí conociéndole de una forma, pero me demostró que no era lo que yo pensaba, auque yo sigo amándole, no importando que haya quebrantado mi confianza..."_

_"Ah, ¿entonces si yo hago algo muy malo a una persona que yo quiero mucho, si esa persona me ama de verdad me perdonará no importa que?"_

_"Si, pero cuidado, hay veces en las cuales terminan odiándote. Nunca es bueno robarse los sueños de los otros por ambición propia, aunque los amemos mucho o aunque lo hayamos hecho sin querer"_

_"Ya entiendo, entonces ¿si yo quiero sin límites a alguien haré lo que sea para su felicidad?..."_

_"Comprenderás realmente cuando conozcas esa sensación..."_

_"¡¿En serio?!" _sus ojos se dilataron _"¿Y cuándo será eso?"_

_"Pronto, supongo..."_

_"¿Pronto? ¿Cómo cuántos días es eso, 'pronto'?"_

_"No sé, tal vez muchos..."_

**_"Muchos días pasarán antes de que nos volvamos a ver, espero poder regresar a mirarte otra vez..."_**

****

**_"Sasuke.. yo... yo no voy a estar bien"_**

****

**_"Nada de lo que te haya dicho en toda nuestra vida es mentira... hasta que a veces te considero idiota" _entonces el muchacho rubio rió y se secó con las mangas de su camisa los pómulos empapados. _"no te atrevas a decir que no vas a estar bien, eres demasiado fuerte como para decir eso... todas las villas te reconocerán, es cuestión de tiempo"_**

Y simplemente confié en sus palabras.

Y al último pequeño niño, que lloraba junto a los cuerpos ensangrentados de sus padres, lo abracé sin proferir palabra y evité mirar su rostro.

Sentí sus lágrimas en mi pecho y escuché el casi inaudible lamento de su llanto.

Comprendí su soledad en más de una forma y acaricié su rostro de manera paternal.

No esperaba que me recordara ni que me agradeciera, simplemente quería verlo sonreír.

Como vi sonreír a Obito y a Itachi.

**En ese momento me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé de tal forma que jamás me olvidara y yo tampoco olvidar sus labios.**

**Lloré y me sujeté a él para no volver a soltarlo nunca.**

**Para no perder la memoria de su morfología.**

**Y murmuré entre palabras interrumpidas:**

**_"Sasuke... yo también te amo..."_**

****

**Me aferré a su cuerpo para no perderle, pero todos mis intentos de tratar de recordarlo como era antes, cuando apenas lo conocía, se desvanecieron ante mis ojos.**

**En ese momento en el que el tiempo se detuvo momentáneamente y sabía que los segundos perdidos jamás volverían, traté de devolver el tiempo y hacer realidad mis sueños y mis pensamientos, el futuro incierto se volvió preciso y todos los instantes en los cuales había regresado años atrás desaparecieron cuando nuestros brazos se encontraron en el espacio.**

**_:-.-OWARI-.-:_**

**__**

****

****

****

Comprendo si no le entendieron xD, me encantó lo abstracto que quedó jusjusjus xD.. me encantan este tipo de fics, bien no sé como ni cuando ocurrió esto, pero esto es una breve paráfrasis aclaratoria para TODOS los que no entendieron n.n...

Podrán ver que varias veces cambia de negrita a cursiva y normal. Lo primero es una breve introducción de algo que ya pasó, hagan de cuenta que con esa 'intro' les di el final.

Luego sigue lo de **negrita** ya saben... eso no necesita mayor explicación, luego los retornos en el tiempo de Naruto n.n...

No cómo lo hizo, así que si son muy amables de no preguntar, pero me pareció lindo que Naru-kun les diera sus conocimientos filosóficos, apoyo y demás a los chibi-Uchiha ((babea)), además de darse cuenta de que debía estar con Sasuke-kun ((moved cry)).

Si se darán cuenta, cada regresión está separada por una conversación del Uchiha menor y el rubio, ahora, lean todos éstos textos, junto con la primera parte del fic (que podrán identificar fácilmente porque están en **negrita**) sin interrupciones y se darán cuenta de que van seguidos n.nU', ahora, en la última parte de negrita borren desde

**'Y murmuré...' **hasta el final del fic y sustitúyanlo por la introducción que puse al principio.

Este es un final alternativo del fic donde Sasuke se va y Naruto se queda solito n.n...

Bueno la verdad no es un final alternativo, es el VERDADERO final, pero como le quise dar más énfasis a las regresiones en el tiempo, quise dar una idea (un poco confusa) en donde Naruto rechaza a Sasuke, luego regresa el tiempo varias veces, se da cuenta de que los Uchiha (pequeños, por cierto) son geniales (ignoren eso xD) y que todo el temor que tuvo de sus ojos negros no tenía fundamentos (...XD bueno, si tenía fundamentos, pero termina amándolos...) así que se devuelve el tiempo hasta el momento en que lo rechaza y le dice que también lo ama... ((moved cry))...

Acotaciones:

-Sasuke SI viola a Naruto. (jijijjia xD oh, jeje, que maldita soy...)

-Naruto no regresa el tiempo a voluntad o a conciencia.

-Lo de regreso en el tiempo lo ideé cuando estaba muy fumada, así que les agradecería que si les gustó el fic no quejarse de la trama.

-Bien, espero que les haya gustado.

Arigatou Gozaimasou:

Kao-chan.


	3. Nocturno

_Mentalmente_ enfermo

3 Nocturno

_Fan fic especialmente dedicado a:_

-A las (o los o.o) que me ha dejado review en otros fics. En serio, muchas gracias por su apoyo y por el tiempo que le dedican a leer mis fics se los agradezco mucho.

-A las chicas de la escuela que leen mis fics... o.oU'... Nidia, Ele, Mayris, Oli... ((le sale una gotita y aparecen disculpas volando por los aires)) ¡¡LO SIENTOOOOO, PROMETO QUE TAMBIÉN CONTINUARÉ SUS FICS!!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, es de Kishimoto-samma y CIA. El poema "Nocturno" es del 'sensei' José Asunción Silva (aunque lo cambié un poco n.nU'), chileno, y ya finado, (si les interesa o.o).

**_Contents: YA SABEN, SHONEN-AI WARNING, SASUNARU, ¿ANGST?, (si así se le puede llamar n.nU'), ¿POEM-FIC? (en vez de song-fic xD), ONE-SHOT, ROMANCE._**

****

****

****

**Ya es muy tarde.**

Ya han pasado innumerables horas desde que observé esa sonrisa infantil en sus labios por última vez.

Y no puedo suprimir de mi mente ese triste recuerdo.

Ni tampoco el recuerdo de sus labios rozando con los míos.

Ni el de su traviesa mirada contemplándome con dulzura.

**Pero ya es muy tarde.**

**Él... ya no volverá...**

No puedo concebir que lo hayan llamado a esa misión...

¡No puedo concebir que lo haya dejado unirse al escuadrón ANBU!

...Muchas veces se lo dije, yo lo sabía... las misiones de ANBU no eran como las simples tareas que al principio te conferían...

Eran misiones suicidas, con tu vida riesgosamente expuesta en su totalidad...

... a cada paso un peligro inmenso de muerte...

No había una segunda oportunidad.

No había ocasión alguna para opacar una falla si cometías un error.

Cada falta que cometieses sería fatal; para ti mismo, o para tus compañeros...

Al principio le regañé mucho por no haberlo pensado bien, por haberse unido al escuadrón ANBU y no habérmelo dicho antes...

Tuvimos una pelea...

Una pelea en la cual me miró con mucha frialdad y me reprochó el ser un egoísta...

Me dijo que él ya no era un niño para que yo le dijera lo que tenía que hacer---

...Me habló de sus sueños; el sueño de ser reconocido por las personas, el sueño de ser mejor que el Hokage... el sueño de ser querido, de ser admirado... sus aspiraciones de toda la vida.

Lo que escuché salir de su boca desde que éramos gennins. Y también el tono de voz que usaba cuando escondía su miedo, su tristeza... con el cual demostraba su indignación.

Luego yo le remarqué el peligro al que se sometía, le dije lo mucho que me reprendería si le pasase algo**...y no haber podido hacer nada para protegerlo.**

Lo inútil que me sentiría por no haber hecho ni aunque fuera poco por él cuando lo necesitaba, ése sentimiento de culpa que llaman...

**_...dolor..._**

**El dolor que en estos momentos siento. **

Él simplemente rió y susurró que podía ser más fuerte...

Que se convertiría e alguien más fuerte solamente para vivir el resto de su existencia conmigo...

Que siempre me acompañaría...

Que no se dejaría vencer por una pequeña adversidad...

Que él estaba preparado para lo que fuera...

**Y no era cierto...**

**Porque él me mintió.**

**Porque yo confié en que él regresaría sano y salvo a Konoha, y él no lo hizo de nuevo.**

Entonces él me besó.

Y yo lo besé.

Él me abrazó y me susurró al hombro, entre palabras difusas, que él sentía lo mismo cuando yo me iba a las misiones...

Yo lo abracé y le prometí que siempre estaría con él...

Y él me prometió lo mismo...

**Pero no cumplió, porque él no está en estos momentos a mi lado.**

Y con un dejo de voz ingenuo y juguetón, me apostó a que podía ser un mejor ANBU que yo.

Que siempre me iba a superar, no importando que tan adelante yo me encontrara.

**Y tuvo más razón que nunca, porque él se fue mucho antes de lo que pude pensar.**

**Y me dejó.**

**Me abandonó.**

Aún recuerdo las primeras misiones como ANBU a las que fue.

Recuerdo como arribó a la villa.

Pálido, lastimado...

Muchas veces lloró por las noches.

**Pero nunca lo demostró...**

**Porque él era fuerte.**

**Porque él no tenía sentimientos.**

**Porque él era un auténtico shinobi.**

Siempre temí por su fragilidad.

Por esa delicada aura angelical que lo rodeaba...

En las primeras misiones como ANBU en las que lo esperé, disipando mi preocupación, llegó en excelentes condiciones...

Magullado, serio, agotado, preocupado... pero de ningún modo con algo más grave que unos huesos rotos, unos que otros cortes profundos y desgarrones de ciertos músculos...

Nada que mereciera verdadero pesar...

Me contó de la muerte de algunos de sus compañeros.

De cómo se había encariñado con varios de ellos y como los había perdido en el campo de batalla...

**Recuerdos...**

**Como el de su cuerpo exiguo y ensangrentado en mis brazos.**

Como la última sonrisa que me dedicó...

Como la de su sombra dispersándose en la cálida arena bajo él...

Como el murmullo de su voz desapareciendo en el casi imperceptible perfume de una de las noches más tristes de mi vida...

_Era de noche._

_Estábamos en las afueras de Konoha._

_Tu te encontrabas delante de mío, observando el cielo._

_En un momento inoportuno giraste tu cabeza un poco, me miraste y volviste a dirigir tu atención al cielo._

_Con suavidad tomé tu mano cálida y la apreté con fuerza._

_"Sasuke..." me sonreíste de una forma divertida, mientras balanceabas un poco nuestras manos "¿No te parece hermoso el cielo nocturno?"_

_Y realmente me parecía hermoso._

_Y realmente quería contestar que 'si', con mi voz más sincera._

_Y en verdad quería describir el profundo cielo azul marino y la intensa luz blanca de ésos momentos._

_Y en verdad deseaba opacar con mis palabras esa belleza, diciendo lo que en verdad sentía, que esa hermosura no se comparaba contigo._

_Quería mirar tus ojos azules y verme reflejado en ellos._

_Anhelaba besar tus mejillas sonrojadas por la turbación que te causaran mis palabras._

_"No tanto como tú..." te respondí con una voz sarcástica, mientras te abrazaba por la espalda. En verdad quería hacerlo, pero no pude. Simplemente actué como siempre lo había hecho y dije lo que sería natural en mí._

_"No seas insulso, Señor Engreído..." y luego reíste de forma discreta "No porque esté enamorado de ti signifique que caiga en todas tus tretas para complacer tu pervertido ego..."_

_Después de varios momentos de procesar lentamente lo último que dijiste, me separé de ti violentamente y actué como si me hubieras ofendido... ya habían varias veces que lo había hecho y nunca habías caído, aunque lo hice nuevamente... solamente por costumbre..._

_"¿Pervertido? ¿¡Disculpa?!... ¿Quién es el que entrena con el ero-sennin desde que éramos gennins? Déjame lo pienso..." y adopté una pose ensimismada mientras que tu ensanchabas tus ojos y saltabas un poco hacia atrás_

_"¡Eso no quiere decir que alguna vez haya leído uno de sus libros...!" me discutiste con un grito, casi apuntándome con el dedo en forma reprobatoria. "¡No como tú que te has leído toda la colección de Kakashi-san!"_

_"¡Eso no es verdad...!"_

_"¡Sasuke, vivimos juntos!... ¡No me puedes esconder nada!... ¡La última vez que limpié la habitación me encontré con tu recopilación de Come Come Paradise bajo la cama, aunque no te quise decir nada!"_

_"¿En serio?" te pregunté sorprendido, preocupado e interesado a la vez. Como siempre yo limpiaba nuestra habitación me confié demasiado en que nunca encontrarías 'mi repertorio' bajo la cama y por eso nunca me molesté en apartarlo de ese lugar. "¿Qué más encontraste?"_

_"¡Como si no lo supieras!" me miraste de forma irritada y desesperada. Suspiraste y empezaste con la 'pequeña' lista "Tus libros de Kama-sutra con imágenes incluidas, revistas hentai, películas de alto contenido gráfico y todo lo ecchi que tu sabes bien que guardabas �.�" _

_Después de unos minutos de silencio en que me dedicabas una ojeada que decía algo así como '¡Te gané, te gané! Jejejeeee, ¿no es genial?' decidí por fin decir algo:_

_"Pero sabes que es solamente para tu único placer..."_

_Grave error._

_En un momento ciego me propinaste un puñetazo y un muy buen golpe de taijutsu._

_"¡¡¡¡Arghhh!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡Estúpido, no era para tanto!!!!!" me palpé suavemente en el lugar del golpe mientras tomaba aire de nuevo._

_"¡¡¡EGÓLATRA, PERVERTIDO, LIBIDINOSO, SUCIO, LASCIVO, PERVERSO, PERVERTIDOOOOR!!!" y dicho esto me diste la espalda y te marchaste del lugar dejándome solo._

_"¡¡¡Idiota!!!! ¡¡Esperaaaaa!! ¡¡Regresa!! ¡¡Vuelve acá!! ¡¡Tu sabes que sólo bromeaba!! ¡¡VAAAMOS!!"_

****

**Y volví a recorrer ese lugar.**

**Pero ahora ya no estabas tú.**

**Porque ahora simplemente estaba tu sombra.**

**Y mi sombra.**

**O un simple recuerdo.**

**O una simple ilusión.**

**O un delirio producto de mi tristeza.**

Porque realmente él ya no estaba aquí.

Porque lo que yo tocaba no era su cuerpo.

Porque esa vez que lo esperé jamás regresó.

Y jamás va a regresar.

Porque esta vez lo que nos separa es más que distancia, poder, gente, tiempo, ideales, es más que nada.

Y es justamente eso lo que nos separa: nada.

Porque la muerte es nada.

Porque yo quiero estar en esa 'nada' con él.

Porque aunque estuviera su cuerpo inerte aquí mismo, no serviría de nada.

**Porque yo ya no puedo cumplir con mi papel de shinobi no sintiendo nada, como él lo intentó.**

Cuando lo abracé contra mi lo único que pude percibir fue un frío intenso.

La verdad él ya no sentía cosa alguna.

Pero yo sentí... ¿tristeza, dolor, angustia, culpabilidad? ¿una mezcla de todos? No lo supe bien.

Y lloré.

Y toqué la sangre que se esparcía aún por su cuerpo.

Y acaricié su rostro por última vez.

Lo agité varias veces.

Aunque supiera que él no podría volver a despertar.

Nunca más.

...jamás...

_Y te vi entre las sombras._

_...tu mismo eras una sombra..._

_Y me abrazaste._

_Yo te abracé._

_Y empezamos a caminar sin proferir palabra._

_Yo te besé por última vez._

_Para nunca volver a ver tu rostro nuevamente._

_Para que te fueras._

_Para que pudieras abandonarme completamente._

_Para que tu sombra se marchara de mi._

_Pero no por mi voluntad, sino por la tuya._

_Lo último que vi contigo fue el cielo nocturno._

**Una noche**

**_una noche toda llena de murmullos, de perfumes y de música de alas;_**

**_una noche_**

**_en que ardían en la sombra nupcial y húmeda las luciérnagas fantásticas,_**

**_a mi lado, lentamente, contra mi ceñido todo, mudo y pálido,_**

**_como si un presentimiento de amarguras infinitas_**

**_hasta el más secreto fondo de las fibras te agitara,_**

**_por la senda florecida que atraviesa la llanura,_**

**_caminabas;_**

**_y la luna llena,_**

**_por los cielos azulosos infinitos y profundos, esparcía su luz blanca;_**

**_y tu sombra,_**

**_fina y lánguida,_**

**_y mi sombra,_**

**_por los rayos de la luna proyectadas,_**

**_sobre las arenas tristes_**

**_de la senda se juntaban,_**

**_y eran una,_**

**_y eran una,_**

**_y eran una sola sombra larga,_**

**_ y eran una sola sombra larga,_**

**_ y eran una sola sombra larga..._**

**_Esta noche,_**

**_solo, el alma,_**

**_llena de las infinitas amarguras y agonías de tu muerte,_**

**_separado de ti mismo por el tiempo, por la tumba_**

**_y la distancia,_**

**_por el infinito negro_**

**_donde nuestra voz no alcanza,_**

**_mudo y solo,_**

**_por la senda caminaba..._**

**_Y se oían los ladridos de los perros a la luna, _**

**_a la luna pálida, _**

**_y el chirrido_**

**_de las ranas..._**

**_Sentí frío, era el frío que tenían en tu alcoba_**

**_tus mejillas y tus sienes y tus manos adoradas,_**

**_entre las blancuras níveas_**

**_de las mortuorias sábanas._**

**_Era el frío del sepulcro, era el hielo de la muerte, _**

**_era el frío de la nada._**

**_Y mi sombra_**

**_por los rayos de la luna proyectada,_**

**_iba sola,_**

**_iba sola, _**

**_iba sola por la estepa solitaria;_**

**_y tu sombra, esbelta y ágil,_**

**_fina y lánguida._**

**_como en esa noche tibia de la muerta primavera,_**

**_como en esa noche llena de murmullos, de perfumes y de música de alas,_**

**_se acercó y marchó con ella, _**

**_se acercó y marchó con ella,_**

**_se acercó y marchó con ella... ¡Oh, las sombras enlazadas!_**

**_¡Oh, las sombras de los cuerpos que se juntan con las sombras de las almas!_**

**_¡Oh, las sombras que se buscan en las noches de tristeza y de lágrimas!_**

****

****

****

N/A: comprendo si no les gustó n.n, xDD, jujujuj (o si no le entendieron o.o). Para empezar esto lo cuenta Sasuke xD, y cuando está en _cursiva el texto_ está hablando con Naruto (ajajaja, ¡mi prima que lo leyó pesaba que estaba hablando con ella! xDD), que ya está muerto XDDD (que miedo xDD); cuando **el texto está en negrita** son anotaciones de Sasuke, o a lo que la escritora (o sea yo xD) quiso darle más énfasis o fuerza; lo que está en texto normal sería el PDV o POV normal de Sasuke. Lo que está **_en negrita y cursiva_** es el poema de Asunción Silva. Bien espero que esto les haya aclarado algo n.n.

Y bien a mi punto de vista no creo que maten a Naruto tan fácilmente con eso del poder del kyuubi y blablabla xD, pero me gustó la idea y el poema así que me puse escribir esta cochinada xD. Al principio iba a hacer algo diferente, pero a medida que avanzaba el fic fue tomando su rumbo y cuando lo releí me gustó como quedó xD.

Muchas gracias por leerlo y dedicarle tiempo n.n a leer lo que yo escribo. ¡Son geniales!. Primeros tres fan fics del año 2005, terminados el 2005-01-17, ¡Próspero año nuevo! ¡Suerte en proyectos y trabajos! ¡Son los mejores!

Con cariño,

Kao-chan n.n

****


	4. Super notota de autora

**SuPeR NoToTa De AuToRa:**

Hola, después de unas 20 veces de escuchar Seishun Kyousoukyoku (creo que por fin me aprendí el nombre n.n) al fin me sentí ¿como le llaman los escritores de verdad? ¿inspirada? (claro también me tomé leche caduca y estuve escuchando Rhapsody, Rammstein, Halloween, Galloglass, Therion, Era, Warmen, Hobastank (el nuevo, junto con los viejos xD) y Julieta Venegas (mi hermano la ama n.n, a mi no me gusta) hasta enloquecer... claro también los CD's viejísimos del baúl del recuerdo de Greenday y Linkin Park... viendo como podía cambiar algo como el CD de Julieta Venegas por el CD de Hybrid Theory de Linkin, no sé como, y luego de escuchar la canción de 'My december' enloquecí aún más y empecé a bajar más música, pero ahora de ¡¡IRON MAIDEN!! O.o OMG... Después renuncié... y me puse a bajar la música de D.N.Angel (la serie de anime apesta, el manga rulea XDD), pero no sé como... o.o que miedo me dio ese cambio de personalidad mío....

Luego me puse a escuchar música vomitiva de... ¿¡adivinen quién?! ¡¡Kalimba (Calinva o como se escriba xD)!! Bien, claro por un canal de música de lo más patoso y garrafal, el EXA de México -.-, (a Kao-chan le da un escalofrío), ¿cómo? ¡¡No lo sé!! Tenía ganas de algo diferente a lo que suelo escuchar -.-... (ver primeros grupos que mencioné y añadir música nipona de su predilección)

Luego me puse a escribir un _satoshi(hiwatari/hikari)Xdaisuke _y lo tiré por la ventana de exasperación, sin no antes ponerme a morder la almohada del coraje de porque Riku se quedó con Daisuke ¡¿Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HIWATARI (¡¡O HIKARI, ME REFIERO A SATOSHI, DIABLOS!!) NOOOO?! ®'.

Después continué un RikuSora que tenía pendiente, pero recordé a Kairi y pasó lo mismo que con el fic anterior a este n.nU'... Posteriormente le pedí a mi mamá que me diera unas pastillas porque me dolía la cabeza y ella me dijo que no había agua porque una fuga y no sé qué... Así que busqué algo con que ingerirlas... y tomé leche... lo único en el refrigerador... resulta que... ¡¡ESTABA CADUCA HACE DOS DÌAS!! (vaya mañas que me pegó el Narutito... xD) Y bien luego... música.... música.... baño... música... baño... música... todo por no advertir la fecha caducidad -.-U'...

Después.... aquí me encuentro... leyendo doujinshis, después de escribir tres de mis fics... xDD... vaya... jejeje... Kitsune de Gohan... la segunda parte, de Ichihara Tetuno... xDD... ((lee y lee... le entra coraje...)) ¡¡MALDITO SASUKE HIJO DEL CLAN UCHIHA!! ¡¡BASTARDO SIN NOMBRE Y SIN FAMILIA!! ¿¡CÓMO LE PUEDE HACER ESO A NARUTO-KUN?!... ((agarra un periódico de no sé dónde... ah esperen, yo escribo esto... o.o... lo agarra de su chaqueta... y le empieza a pegar a Sasuke en la cabeza... que convenientemente estaba ahí o.o... vaya...))

Sasuke: -´ waaaa.... niña loca.... ((corre asustado))

Bueno sé que casi nada de esto lo leyeron lo que importa es que les deseo una feliz año nuevo, lleno de inmadurez, weba, yaoi, cospalys, lemmon, convenciones, doujinshis y más dinero para malgastar...

O.o no eso no es cierto... espero que haya, paz, prosperidad y demás en sus vidas y que México salga del tercer mundo n.n.... no, no, eso yo lo pedí como deseo de cumpleaños y no se me ha concedido, creo que debo cambiar a unas velitas de mejor calidad...

XDD...

Bien espero que se la pasen super-mega-fantástico todo e tiempo del nuevo año xD y que escuchen lo que les dice su alma xDD (que no maten ni flameen a los escritores yaoi, sobre todo si el fic es de yo, es decir Kao-chan que los quiere mucho n.n).

Disculpen XDD por la gran ausenciaaa XDDDD....

En serio suerte y demás les desea Kao-chan....

¡¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!!

2005-01-18


End file.
